


anti talisto

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, hinted iris/mephisto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: mephisto and talia break up! hurray!





	anti talisto

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like getting back at someone for insulting your ideas in a discord chat then by writing a anti fic about their favorite pairing am I right? btw i'm jumping ship. I now ship iris/mephisto and talia/lev and on occasion some femslash ship's.

the break up was very exceped to happen sooner or later by all. even those who didn't know them very well could tell how shaky and unstable their relationship was. it mostly only made her mad because her sister was right about him not being the one for her. at least it ended before I could have any kids by him the youngest xeris princess thought and counted her blessings.

 

i'm really glad I left him because if i'm being honest I always felt like our relationship wasn't supposed to exist and like I was just avoiding the man I really wanted to be with. the youngest xeris goddess thinks to herself and looks up from her book to see the man she had always loved looking at her.

 

talia was sightly reading in a library with lev sitting across from her at long shiny wooden table. talia ran away crying her eyes out earlier that day. she ran to the library doors and face first into lev who had been there waiting for her, just like he promised. the white haired man wrapped his arms around her and whispered everything will be alright into her ear. 

 

they had agreed to meet here after talia called him and told him about her and mephisto's break up. they always were close and spoke to each other on the phone everyday even after talia and mephisto started dating. but even when they were kids lev would sneak into the xeris garden and surprise talia. the little princess asked how he got past the grads to which he would say was a secret. the two would play all day sometimes, it beat training any day in talias book.

 

she still had some tears falling from her eyes while she tried to focus on the book she was reading but she still had calmed down a bit from before. lev reached out and brushed her tears away and she smiled at him. he smiled back. 

 

lev told talia he had always been in love with her over the phone that day and talia told him that the feeling was mutual right before deciding to meet somewhere that would cheer the xeris princess up.

 

talia was feeling better already. the thought of finally being with the man she really loved was enough to put a smile on her face. she really didn't know why she was afraid of her feelings for lev all this time. he was clearly the one for her. talia wonder's if izira knew that already too.

 

she was sure mephisto would be alright with them dating since he probably had the queen of ephedia taking care of him right now and talia knew iris was helping mephisto get thru this in the same way lev was doing for talia. after all those two were very close too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like talisto you should jump ship like I did. just saying.


End file.
